Orders of Love
by Gotenks-Princess
Summary: this is a t\p with a little g/b on the side. they ar secret agents that are set out to kill eachother but they fall in love. Trunks betrays PAn and two years later... Things Happen what now? HEY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!!
1. Prologue -Orders

Orders or Love?  
  
1 Prologue- Orders  
  
Ok this is my first dbz fic and no flames about the age gap please.  
  
Trunks Brief or Agent 5479 was called into the boss's headquarters and sat on the leather chair and faced the chief. The chief was old and wizened he had a stiff mustache and was actually the meanest agent in the history of the Dragoons.  
  
Unfortunately there was a huge feud between the Dragoons who were completely men and the women organization, Legends. IT had gone on for generations, but that story is to be told another time.  
  
Trunks was a handsome young man of 24 years old. He had lavender hair and a inhuman strength. In truth he was a saiyan, but he wasn't going to tell anybody just that except his bud Goten. HE was strong-willed and loyal to the Dragoons.  
  
The old chief said," NOW your mission is to kill one of the lead agents of the Legends. Her name is Pan Son. She has powers like your own and she is only a maiden of 23. Here is her picture. Kill her on sight."  
  
Trunks nodded solemnly and left knowing that the meeting was over and he must set out to find her by dawn and return when the work was done. HE went to prepare and get a few hours of slumber.  
  
Well now lets go to the other person  
  
  
  
Pan speedily headed to the master's office. She knew she had a mission and it was a big one too since she got it from the top of the list and not from the other commanders. When she knocked on the door it opened rather easily. As she walked in she sat on the cushion chair and waited for the face of her boss to show up.  
  
The boss was a young woman actually only in her thirties, but experienced in every art of the spies.  
  
Her mission was simple kill a man named Trunks Brief. Apparently he was from the group of agents called the Dragoons.  
  
Pan was truly a beautiful young girl with her shining black hair and slim figure. She was to a saiyan yet know one knew except her close friend Bra. She headed to her lodgings and started to prepare for her mission. She was to leave at sunrise and not return till the job was complete with finesse.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please review I am working on it. What do you think we'll happen? 


	2. Disguises at Dawn

Ok this will probably be a crappy chapter, but hey it's not over yet  
  
1 Disguises at Dawn  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks woke about two hours before dawn. He had to begin working on his disguise. HE always kept his real name though. HE walked out into the corridor and headed to the disguise room. There the agents came to disguise themselves and get their equipment for their missions.  
  
Trunks had been there many times. IT was a rather dreary sort of place, but it did its work so he didn't exactly care. HE pressed the door open and walked in to begin the disguising.  
  
Trunks had decided to keep his hair lavender, but he took a lavender mustache and stuck it to his face. HE went to the contacts sector and thought of a color for his eyes. He picked up two hazel contacts and put them in his eyes. Now he was done with physical appearance section accept for his clothes.  
  
HE went to pick out his wardrobe. HE chose a blue jacket and a black muscle shirt. HE picked a number of outfits and then went to the next sector where he could get wallets, cash, and credits. He chose a brown wallet and took 12345 dollars in cash. HE took five credit cards. He could have taken more, but decided not to. The agents could easily pay for every single person's bills in the world with out getting close to bankrupt. HE left this antechamber to go to the equipment room, which was also the room that led to the outside world where you would leave for your mission.  
  
When he entered he took his gadgets and took a jet with him. As he walked outside the sun rised and he left off in his jet.  
  
At the same time Trunks woke up Pan did. She said her goodbyes and went to the undercover agents room. She chose her outfits first and chose hazel contacts as well. She took a cute beige purse, took 98754 dollars and four credit cards, and walked on to the next antechamber.  
  
There she took her favorite robot and other necessities for her mission to assassinate the boy Trunks Brief. She chose a jet pack that made her invisible to fly away on. As she walked out the door the sun's majestic rays started to shine. She left as quickly as possible to finish her mission.  
  
--  
  
Well what do you think is going to happen when they meet?  
  
Please review. And check out my other fics 


	3. He Doesn't Know

~I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter I was busy with stuff~  
  
~Well enjoy~  
  
Chapter 2: He doesn't know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~****  
  
Trunks maneuvered his jet through the sky. HE decided to open a window to let in some air. IT was so hot in the jet. HE looked at the picture in his pocket. The girl he was to execute was a raven-haired beauty. She looked young and immature, but he knew better than that. Suddenly the breeze became strong and picked the picture of the girl named Pan Son out of his grasping hands. Trunks tried to grab it, but couldn't in time.  
  
'Aargh! Man, I am a baka. I don't even remember what she looks like' He thought angrily.  
  
HE flew on and landed in a small clearing in a forest out side Salt Lake City in Utah. HE thought this was the right place. He rolled up his window and landed. His master had told him if there was the Landmark Hotel on the outskirts of the city it was the right one. His two choices were Los Angeles or Salt Lake City. HE decided to go her first since it seemed the most unlikely. Apparently it wasn't. HE went back to his jet and flew off to Los Angeles.  
  
Trunks saw it in the distance and smiled. IT was a huge city. This wasn't going to be easy. HE loved challenges. He landed and destroyed the jet with his super strength and left the remains in another clearing.  
  
HE walked into town and looked around at the sights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** ******  
  
Pan wasn't as stupid as Trunks. She went straight to Los Angeles. She didn't lose her picture either. She landed and left her jet pack in a hotel room that she had reserved. She set out to find this Trunks.  
  
She pulled a small device out of her pocket and flipped it on. IT was a locator. She inserted Trunks' picture and the locator started to scan the picture. After a few seconds the picture fell out and Pan quickly put it back in her jacket pocket. The locator continued to whir as she got something to eat.  
  
After her meal she went to a park and pulled the locator out. IT gave her two possible locations. One was a mall about 40 miles from where she was sitting. The other was right in this park. She decided to look around the park first before she went to the mall.  
  
'If I know those Dragoons well enough, This Trunks is probably sent to kill me to. This ought to be fun.' she thought.  
  
'Well the locator was right about the park. There he is' she laughed and walked over and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Pan asked indifferently.  
  
"Nothing. Do you know a place where I could stay?" Trunks asked. It seemed he had seen this girl before somewhere.  
  
Pan said, "Why don't you stay at the Holiday Inn. That is where I am staying. By the way what is your name?"  
  
"Oh, thanks. That is a good idea. Why don't we go there now and then we'll tell each other our names." He replied.  
  
"Ok" she said and started walking toward the hotel.  
  
Trunks quickly followed. Pan got him a room next to hers.  
  
The clerk handed Trunks the key and said", your room sir, is number 234. You are right next to the miss right there."  
  
Trunks nodded and said his thanks and took his stuff and threw it into his room.  
  
"My name is Trunks Brief. I am coming here for a visit. What is your name and business." He asked with a charming smile.  
  
Pan laughed and replied, "My name is Pan Son. I am going on a vacation here."  
  
Trunks thought, 'she's kind of cute. Well till the boss calls me I'll have a little pleasure of my own'  
  
"Would you like to get something to eat later? We could hang out till then." He said with the most charming smile he could muster.  
  
"Why not? Are you tired? Maybe you should take a nap and I'll just go to mall." Pan replied.  
  
'If he is stupid enough to take a nap I can do some work.' Pan thought.  
  
Trunks tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't and it came out anyway. HE nodded and went into his room as did pan. When Pan was sure he had entered his room, she put her ear next to the door and listened till she heard his snores. Pan was sure he was asleep, so she quickly pulled out a laser pen and inserted it in a keyhole. Before long she heard the lock click and silently pocketed her device and pushed the door open.  
  
'Guys are so messy. HE just got here and it already looks like a pigsty. I must find his wallet.' She noted.  
  
She rummaged around his room till she found his wallet. IT held a few credit cards, a lot of money, and his Dragoon identification card. She scanned the card in her small computer and hacked into the Dragoon database.  
  
'Ah, so he was sent put to kill me, huh? Lets see if he has a picture.' She thought.  
  
After searching around she found no pictures. She realized that he didn't know she was the agent. This was perfect; he would be an easy target unless he found out.  
  
'He doesn't know' Pan thought happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ok what do u think. ill Trunks find out? Will Pan silence him before he has the chance? Well you people are going to have to wait. Please enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*** ****** 


	4. NANI!?

Chapter 3: NANI?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~********* ***~~~  
  
Well this is their date. What will pan do? Kill him tonight or let him enjoy a few more days of life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~** *******  
  
Trunks woke up to the sound of someone's knocking. HE quickly changed into new clothes and checked his watch. IT was already 6:00 p.m.; it was time for his date with pan. HE checked his computer before he answered the door. HE hadn't got a call or an email from the Boss about his duty. There was no difficulty with that.  
  
"Wait a moment! I'll be right out, I just have to get my wallet." Trunks yelled out.  
  
"Ok. I'll be in the entrance hall." Pan replied. She walked down to the lobby and sat on a sofa. She patiently waited for Trunks to emerge.  
  
Trunks checked his cell phone and there were no calls at all. HE searched around for his wallet. When he found it he pocketed it and took out a map. HE was looking for a place to take the raven-haired beauty Pan. HE decided to take her to Planet Hollywood.  
  
'I think I have seen her before, but I just don't know where. I have said something about raven-haired people before. Oh well! She's cute and nice. Its not like she's the agent I have to kill or anything'  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs and looked around for Pan. HE instantly saw her. She looked gorgeous! HE walked there like he was in a trance. Pan waved her hand in front of his face. Unfortunately for him his tongue lolled out. Pan laughed and then pushed him with two fingers. HE broke out of the daze and blushed.  
  
"You look beautiful, Pan! Want to go to Planet Holly wood and afterwards we can watch a movie." Trunks said with one of his dazzling smiles.  
  
Pan laughed and said, "Thanks. Sure lets go now. What's the ride?"  
  
'Uh-oh! I don't have a ride. Maybe I have a capsule.'  
  
He searched in his pockets and found a capsule labeled SILVER CONVERTIBLE. HE pulled it out and led Pan outside. HE walked till he found an empty parking space. HE opened the capsule there and out popped a silver convertible.  
  
"Well what do you think of my car, Pan?" said Trunks as he opened the door for her.  
  
"It's awesome! Lets go!" said Pan. She climbed into the convertible and they sped off.  
  
In a few short minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Luckily Trunks had reserved a nice table for them during the drive. A waitress quickly came to get their orders.  
  
"What would you two like tonight?" the waitress asked politely while eyeing Trunks with semi interest.  
  
Trunks and Pan ordered the special and the waitress rushed off.  
  
"Trunks, did you notice the waitress eying you?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, she was?" replied Trunks.  
  
"Yeah." Pan said as she sighed in exasperation.  
  
'Man! He is such a guy, but he is still cute'  
  
'Hey, wait missy; you can't get to like him. He will trash everything  
  
'I know what to do. I am not an amateur agent, you know'  
  
'We'll just see about that'  
  
In her battle of thoughts Pan didn't notice that the Trunks was waving his hand in her face saying", Hey, Pan wake up! The food is here. Its getting cold."  
  
"Huh! Oh, sorry. I just spaced out. Eew! Do you really think that we should have ordered that?' She said as she looked at the food with disgust plainly showing on her face.  
  
"I already tried it, it's revolting. Maybe we should just ditch this place and go get a few burgers."  
  
Pan nodded and heard her cell ring. She ran to the bathroom in a rush. She went into a stall and turned on her cell phone.  
  
Trunks just glanced at her running off and called to her, "Pan, I'll be in the car." He headed to the car and then his pager rang. It was Goten. Trunks sighed and opened his pager.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~***** *******  
  
Pan's talk with Bra  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****** *****~~  
  
"Hey Pan! How is the mission going?"  
  
"Pretty good!"  
  
"Well, I am going to Los Angeles tomorrow on a mission."  
  
"Cool! We can hang out and do our missions together."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought. Who are you going to kill?"  
  
"Some guy from the Dragoons named Goten Son"  
  
"Isn't that weird he has the same last name as me?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, bye. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
They both Hung up and Pan walked out of the stall, she headed outside to find the convertible and Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Now to Trunks and Goten's beeper typing talk. *Typing will be in italics and each paragraph is a different person's response*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~************* ~~~~~  
  
So, how is it going with the mission Trunks? I just got assigned a mission today. I am leaving tomorrow for Los Angeles.  
  
Oh, not so good. I lost the picture of the Legend I have to eliminate, but I met a stunning girl and I am on a date with her right now. On top of that, you know the mustache I always wear on my missions it's gone to  
  
Man, that's got to suck. Well I'll be their tomorrow and I'll get a picture of the girl for you want to know whom I am going too assassinate?  
  
Sure. Who is it?  
  
It's some girl named Bra Briefs. She is supposed to be a top agent for the Legends. This should be fun.  
  
Goten, I have to go now I see Pan coming to the car. So bye.  
  
Bye, see ya and your girl tomorrow. Wouldn't it be funny if you have to kill her and she's been plotting to kill you?  
  
Hey, don't think that that hasn't crossed my mind. I am not brainless. She is cool and don't go on dissing her. You know if I ever retire from this agent business, I might settle down with her. She's perfect.  
  
BE careful dude. She may not like you. Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~** *******  
  
Ok well that's finished. Now back to the date,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~ ~~~~~~  
  
What does Goten know? He's never been in love before.  
  
Nevertheless, he's your friend. You should trust him  
  
Whatever.  
  
Pan slid into the seat and said," What movie do you want to see?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment and replied "How about the new secret agent motion picture?"  
  
"Ok, " she said with a smile on her face.  
  
She flipped her hair and settled back. Trunks started the engine and they sped off into the night.  
  
The movie wasn't exactly precise, but it was kind of exciting. Trunks and Pan did not comment for fear of revealing their identity. The rest of the night went on with out any awful occurrences.  
  
When they reached the hotel and found their rooms. Pan leaned over and kissed Trunks goodnight before she went into her room. She closed the door with a dreamy smile on her face. Trunks stayed in the corridor with his face as read as a beet.  
  
I can't believe she kissed me. This was a great night. I can't wait till our next date  
  
HE stumbled into his room and fell on the bed. Sleep came to him instantly and it brought with it dreams of Pan. The whole night he had a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
Pan spent her night very much like this. Her last thought was of the time she had had with Trunks. She would regret killing him.  
  
I am not sure I should kill him. I am beginning to fall in love with him.  
  
You can't fail the Boss  
  
Who cares about the boss I am in love.  
  
NO you are not, it is just in your dreams.  
  
What do you know?  
  
I know what's best for you.  
  
Well, I like him so too bad.  
  
Her dreams to brought happiness to her heart and mind with visions of Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~***** *****~  
  
~The next day~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~*** *******  
  
Pan woke up to find Bra standing over her bed staring at her. Pan screamed and Bra laughed.  
  
"Don't do that to me again!!!" said Pan as Bra just laughed hysterically.  
  
They talked for a while and then Bra showed her the in the flesh person she had to kill. She remarked that he was kind of hot. She decided to follow order and ask him out. HE fell for it like a dog for a bone.  
  
Goten abruptly left the girls standing in the lobby with suspicious looks on their faces, but before he left he asked Pan, "Do you Know Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason its just that I know him"  
  
HE ran to trunks room as fast as possible and practically rammed the door open. Trunks groggily opened the door and invited Goten in rather crankily.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Goten told Trunks that Pan was the girl he was sent to kill.  
  
"No way! Give me proof" Trunks replied.  
  
Goten pulled out the picture and handed it to Trunks with a look of sympathy in his eyes.  
  
Trunks stared it in disbelief and then he screamed out one word.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~ ******  
  
just so you know nani means what. Hope you enjoy this chap 


	5. Revenge is Not so Sweet

Chapter 4: Revenge is Not so Sweet  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~ ~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~************  
  
OK sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, but it is sweet. What do you guys think Trunks will do and what is going to happen on Goten and Bra's date? Well read on and I'd like to thank some peeps for reviewing so well to my story:  
  
~Blue-angel1204~  
  
~Devil's lil imp~  
  
~Anime Ambreen~  
  
~Chiby-pan-chan~  
  
~Dark Rose~  
  
~Renee~  
  
~SSJ Son Kat~  
  
~Marth-angel122~  
  
~RiceC25~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~ ~**********~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stared in a daze at the hotel wall until Goten almost punched him in the stomach. Trunks snapped out of it and a look of pure hatred appeared in his blue eyes. Goten involuntarily stepped back against the wall and almost felt scared of his friend. HE had never seen him like this before. Trunks stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Goten, what do you think I should do first? Torture her by pretending then stab her in the back or just kill her tonight?" Trunks said when he stopped to get a drink.  
  
Goten thought for a moment and replied," I think you should toy with her first. After what she did too you, you should do the same back."  
  
"Great answer. Revenge will be sweet." said Trunks with a queer gleam in his eyes as he punched his hand with malice.  
  
"Goten, who's the girl you have to kill, again? Well, whoever it is, we are going to have a double date tonight and we are gonna have fun." Trunks rubbed his hands together with anticipation. Goten smiled nervously and quickly stepped out of the room.  
  
With Goten gone, Trunks truly let out his feelings. His heart had broken. Trunks had thought Pan was the one he would settle down with, but she turned out to be the one who had to kill him and he her. HE wasn't sure whether to cry out in pain or kill her right then and there.  
  
'How am I going to face her later at the date? I am going to have to act with coldness. She'll never find out. I think this revenge thing is right' thought Trunks sadly and uncertainly.  
  
HE picked up his wallet and looked at it with a pen/microscope. HE found fingerprints there. HE grimaced at the sight. IT could be Pan's and it could not be so he scanned it through his computer.  
  
'Please don't let Pan have gone through my stuff!' he thought earnestly.  
  
Unfortunately they were Pan's fingerprints and he found several others in the room. IT wasn't fair, why did he have to kill the woman he loved?! Two little voices in his brain were yelling two different things and he didn't know which to go along with. One was yelling for him to kill her and enjoy it like the old days. She was just a girl. The other retaliated and said she was the girl of his dreams and maybe she would tell him. HE did love her and she probably would return those feelings. The voices argued on and on and on. They never stopped throughout the whole day. IT never ended from when he had seen the picture till when he was knocking on Pan's door with Goten for their dates.  
  
"We'll be right out!" Pan yelled at the door as she started fixing the last of her makeup. In quieter voices the girls began to talk so the boys couldn't hear.  
  
"Pan, do you know where the guys are taking us?"  
  
"I think they are taking us to a dinner and a movie. They will probably separate us to try and romance each other by their selves."  
  
"Cool. HOW long should we keep up this act?"  
  
"I don't know, I am thinking about pretending to do the mission. I really think he's the one."  
  
"Pan, you can't be serious! You can't forsake the Legends! They'll kick you out and then kill you so you can't tell anyone about us. Its totally insane!"  
  
"well, Bra I am. He's so perfect and he treats me like a human being. HE doesn't treat me like another mindless drone he's met like the bosses treat us. Strange times call for desperate measures. IF you hit it off with Goten, we could do it together and run away from the Legends."  
  
"I don't know, Pan. We can talk about it later after the date."  
  
Bra faked a smile and opened the door to find Goten's hand about to hit her. She stepped back just in time and he blushed. HE murmured something about going to knock on the door and her being beautiful, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Trunks quickly put his arm around Pan and led them to the car with a usual smile on his face.  
  
The dinner went well except for the incident when Goten tripped on a waiter's foot and caused the waiter to fall and knock over an empty table. When they arrived at the movies, they came to early, so they had to wait there for a while. Just like Pan foretold the boys immediately separated in the theater and sat at the exact opposite ends of the theater.  
  
Trunks and Goten had decided not to kill them till about one more date. They had the time since an agent never came back till the mission is done and over with. They could take as long as the wanted.  
  
Goten started romancing Bra as hard as he could, but like trunks he too had fallen for the enemy agent. HE couldn't pay attention to what he was saying so he babbled on all sorts of things. Bra laughed and enjoyed his blubbering immensely. The best way to kill an agent was to lure him into your trap then strike slowly and always with a smile. Goten babbled on and on till the movie started. IT was a horror movie so he put his arm around Bra rather nervously. Fortunately for his ego she didn't flinch or back away. She let him do so without a word or comment, just a smile. Goten blushed beet red. HE thanked any god there was that the theater was dark.  
  
Trunks made conversation with her about the last movie they saw. Pan took full interest in it, she made several comments on how fake the spies, and their devices seemed. Trunks almost blew her cover when he asked how come she knew so much about this kind of subject. She replied rather too quickly by saying that she dabbled in technology and knew about gadgetry. Trunks laughed and teased her a bit about her learning's. When the movie started he too put his arm around her. She settled into his arms with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
During several times in the movie the couples furtively glanced at each other looking away instantly when the other looked at them. Each person had different thoughts. Some bad and some good, lets look at their thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************** *~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~  
  
Trunks thoughts:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~ ~***********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~***  
  
She doesn't look evil at all. She looks kind and beautiful. She can't be an enemy secret agent, or can she? Maybe she won't kill me, maybe she'll forsake her side, and then we could run away. OH, she is so beautiful, I wish I could be with her. I think this revenge thing is right… Why do I have to be a Dragoon and her a Legend? Kill me now or let me somehow be with her!  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~*********~~ ~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan's thoughts:  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~ ~~**********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
HE is such a handsome man. He's kind and not a total jerk like all the other guys I have met. I will really want to be with him for the rest of my life. He's just so perfect for me and that look in his eye says emotion. I will forsake the Legends, run away, and be with him forever. I have no doubt about this. I will be with him, I don't care about the consequences …  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~********* ****~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Goten's thoughts:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**** ******~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~******  
  
Maybe I shouldn't do this whole revenge thing. I haven't spent a whole day with her yet and I still have fallen for her. Her blue hair, her smile, her twinkling eyes, her quaint laugh, and her personality are the most perfect thing in the world. I think I am going to tell Trunks that I am giving up being a secret agent, but I am keeping the gadgets of course. I wonder what it would be like running away between two feuding companies… Why am I using the word quaint? Hmmm… Oh! Trunks is back with the popcorn!  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~** ********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Bra's thoughts:  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~ ~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~  
  
Goten is such a cute guy and he is so nice too. Maybe I should do what Pan said and run away and be free. It's not even been four hours yet and I think I am in love with Goten. He's so nice and he's funny. I wish I was braver, so I could really do what Pan said. It would be so hard to run away with two feuding secret agent companies on your back. Even with love, it would be hard. Oh, I just don't know what to do….  
  
~~************~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
After the movie they went back to the hotel and said their goodnights. Pan and Trunks kissed, but barely for a second and Goten ducked into the room before Bra could say or do a single thing. Bra blushed and just went back to Pan's room. Trunks laughter rang in the halls. Pan's laughter soon joined with his and together made a merry note.  
  
"I can't believe those two. IT is so obvious they like each other." Pan said with a mocking tone.  
  
"Yup. You are so right. Well, goodnight then." Trunks said as he went into his room and flashed a smile before he shut the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Trunks." Pan replied as she went into her room in a trance and quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
The four secret agents did not go to bed and to their dreams right away. They all talked in their own private conversations. Bra and Pan about love and running away. Trunks and Goten talked about if they should do it and how to do it if they did. HOW confusing huh?  
  
~~~~*************~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~***** ******~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Bra's and Pan's girl talk  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~ ~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~  
  
"What should we do, Pan?  
  
"I say we do it. Do you like Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot."  
  
"I knew it. You were looking at him in the lovesick way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Lets tell them tomorrow at the next date. K?"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"This is great! C'mon lets go to bed now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Night. I'll wake you up at ten ok?"  
  
"Sure. Night."  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~*** ********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Trunks and Goten's not so happy talk:  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~*********~~~~ ~~~~********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Before Goten had left Bra standing in front of the door. He had bugged her and he heard the entire conversation. It made him very unhappy to find that Bra would kill him even though she liked him and Pan was doing the same to Trunks. What if Trunks didn't believe him?  
  
"Trunks, do you mind stopping that pacing? I have something to tell you."  
  
"I have something to tell you too and I'll stop. You go first."  
  
"Ok then. Well, I bugged Bra, just in case they were going to say something vital."  
  
"Well, did the say anything?"  
  
"Yeah, they talked about you and me."  
  
"They were talking about how to kill us right?"  
  
"I am not sure. I should have bugged Bra earlier because they were consenting to do something.  
  
"I think it was about killing us. When did they say?"  
  
"Tomorrow on our not planned date. Should we still ask them?"  
  
" Yes. We'll be prepared for them by being ready to exterminate them ourselves. It is great."  
  
"Are you really sure we should do this?"  
  
"Of course! What are you chickening out?"  
  
"No, I just have a awful sense about the whole thing."  
  
"Sure you do. Now lets prepare. What do you think we should take?"  
  
"I don't know. The usual I guess."  
  
"Ok. I'll pack and I'll wake you up at 11 tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I am heading to bed. Night."  
  
"Ok, go ahead. Night."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~********** ***~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********~~~~  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~* ********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Pan awoke in a sweat. She almost screamed in terror. In her dreams she had been assaulted by visions of what could happen to Trunks and her if they ran away. Agents from both sides were trailing them wherever they went. From place to place they traveled, living only on their wits. Finally they were backed into an alley and before her eyes Trunks was hacked down by Bra who had betrayed her. Then they advanced on her… She woke up just in time to not find out the ending of the nightmare. She was glad she didn't. She shuddered at the thought of that really happening.  
  
She checked the clock and saw it was ten. She woke Bra up and told her about the dream. Bra just stared at her and told her she had the dream too except it was reversed. They thought for a moment and dismissed the whole thing as nervousness. Pan then dressed and Bra did after her. They walked out and got some donuts for their breakfast and the boys. IT was 10:30.  
  
"The boys won't be awake yet, so how about we get them something to drink." Bra asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Okay." Said Pan quickly.  
  
They got some drinks for all four of them. They went over and knocked on the boys' door. Goten opened the door and brightened immediately at the sight of Bra. Pan rushed in and handed the food all around. Fortunately she didn't notice Trunks sniffing his food for poison. HE judged it worthy and began eating it ravenously. At that signal Goten to started eating. When everyone finished Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Pan, Bra if you guys are still up for a date with us, do you want to stay in at the hotel and watch movies?" Trunks asked with a fake nervous look plastered on his face. IT fooled the girls, so they quickly consented.  
  
Trunks rubbed his hands together with a mischievous look all over his face. Bra saw it, but she thought that he was planning something romantic, so she didn't comment. IT was lucky for him, she didn't, or else his cover would have been blown. HE had everything planned out and he was purely enjoying it.  
  
There was a nagging voice at the back of Trunks' mind telling him what he was doing was wrong. HE pushed it farther back and ignored it. HE had gone from uncertainty about the whole Pan going to kill him to perfect unwavering belief that she was pure evil in a beauty's form.  
  
She's the most beautiful woman on earth and you know it.  
  
Leave me alone; she has turned into a pure evil wretch.  
  
You won't believe that in the end.  
  
Whatever. *  
  
Goten watched Trunks for a moment. IT seemed there was a battle of thoughts going on in Trunks brain. Maybe there was a chance after all that they could be together. HE hoped with all his heart it could be so. Goten glanced back at Trunks and noticed he was once again the calm and assure person that he normally was. The battle had passed and Goten did not know who won. HE sighed and said goodbye to the girls as the left the room.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and once again sighed. His goodbye to Pan had been formal and cold. Trunks acted as if, this was the first time he had met her all his life. There might not be a chance even if good came through. Trunks was too stubborn and stuck to something when he finally consented to it. It was hopeless!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~*** *******~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~*******  
  
Later that day ~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~ ~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~*********~~  
  
Bra and Pan quickly dressed themselves since they were almost late for their movie date with Goten and Trunks. They adjusted each other's hair and walked across the hall to their rooms. They knocked on the door.  
  
A few moments before Bra and Pan knocked on the door, Trunks and Goten were rushing around the room. They had split the pile of videos between the two rooms. Trunks had somehow got the key to the empty room next door that was connected to this room. Goten didn't ask how because he didn't want to know. Goten neatened the room a bit, just enough to make it seem like they weren't pigs, but still guys. Trunks lit some candles and turned off the lights. Goten smiled. Trunks rubbed his hand tomorrow and gave Goten a thumb up sign. Goten returned the sign and he chuckled uneasily.  
  
"Goten, do you think that this looks romantic enough?"  
  
" Yeah. It's great."  
  
"Good. I want the girls to have a grisly death and yet be surrounded by all this mushy stuff that they like so much."  
  
"Trunks, don't you think that is a little cruel?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Ok then. I'll open the door."  
  
Goten walked over to the door and opened it. HE flashed a goofy smile at both of them and welcomed them in. The girls walked in and surveyed the surroundings with surprise. It was actually tidy!  
  
"Are we all going to watch movies in this room? I was just asking since there is only one couch and only two people can fit on it?" Pan asked.  
  
"No. One of the hotel staff let me use an vacant room as long as we don't clutter it up." Trunks explained like he had rehearsed it.  
  
"Oh. What are we gonna eat?" Bra inquired.  
  
"We are having pizza and pop. Are you two fine with that?" Goten asked pointing two the boxes on a table and the pop bottles.  
  
Pan and Bra both nodded, and sat on the couch. Trunks passed the pizza and pop around and everyone began eating. Pan ate only one slice and then she started flipping though the channels on TV. Bra also only ate only one slice and watched TV with Pan. The boys sat on the bed and started whispering while wolfing down 5 pieces of pizza each. The girls didn't notice at all though, hey were immersed in watching TV.  
  
The boys were talking about the girls. Goten was protesting against the revenge thing. He kept on saying that he liked Bra and couldn't raise a finger to hurt her. Trunks called him a lousy fool that would never learn anything. Trunks told him he didn't understand, any Legend was an evil seductive wretch that would kill them if they didn't move first. Goten argued that Bra had said that she liked him. Trunks said that they obviously knew they were bugged and they were faking the conversation. The quarrel continued for several minutes till both men rose and tried to calm themselves.  
  
Trunks faced his facial expressions to return to a happy state. In side him it was chaos. HE didn't know what to do for sure. One voice stronger than the other was yelling at him to finish his mission. The softer voice was gently pointing out that he loved her with all his heart. He decided to push both voices back into the depths of his mind and went with his instincts. His instincts were a spy's instincts so he still decided to kill Pan and he knew now that he would enjoy her last scream.  
  
Goten escorted Bra to the next room and they sat on the couch. HE pulled one of the DVDs from the pile and looked at Bra for approval. She nodded and didn't say a word. HE inserted the DVD and the movie began to play. HE nervously put his arm around her and to his delight she didn't protest. She paid attention to the movie. HE checked around the couch for the weapon compartments. They were all there; he frowned and wished the weapons were lost. Now he would have no excuse for not killing the blue- haired beauty.  
  
Trunks and Pan started watching The Matrix and then Trunks started to cough uncontrollably. Pan turned around and stared at him with a scared and worried look on her face. Trunks started gesturing, but Pan couldn't understand. Trunks was totally faking, he had learned how to do it in his espionage training classes. Pan had totally fallen for it.  
  
Trunks began to calm his coughing down enough so that he could talk at intervals. Pan's face brightened a tiny bit.  
  
"Trunks, are you going to be okay?" Pan asked with great concern in her voice.  
  
"I think so. ~*Cough, cough*~ I just need a special drink. ~*Cough cough*~ Its in the cabinet in the bathroom." Trunks replied with a look of pure pain on his handsome features.  
  
"Ok. I'll go get it for you. Oh, it must hurt so much." Pan said as she rushed into the bathroom and searched the cabinets.  
  
While she was gone, Trunks smiled evilly and made sure she was in the bathroom before he made the coughing die down just a little more. HE began feeling around the couch till he felt a particular compartment. HE found it and searched in it for a small bottle of poison. HE found her pop and poured one drop in. HE just wanted her to feel pain not faint.  
  
Goten and Bra just watched the movie and then Goten brought his hand up and sprayed her in the face with some dazing gas. She fell into his arms immediately. That wasn't part of the plan, but hey a guy wanted some fun. She snapped out of the daze and just settled into Goten's arms with a contented sigh. She felt safe and yet she had the lurking sense that something was wrong.  
  
Goten totally forgot about the whole having to kill her thing, so he just had fun with Bra.  
  
Pan came rushing out of the restroom with a bottle labeled COUGHING DRINK. Trunks nodded and took the bottle. HE swallowed the stuff, which was really a strengthening tonic. HE flashed a stunning smile just before he pressed a button. Pan was instantly restrained to the couch. She instinctively refrained from making a single sound.  
  
HE smiled and began talking in his normal voice while keeping a dazzling smile on his face. His eye had a twinkle. HE flicked back his hair and then kissed her. Pan was surprised and taken back.  
  
"What is wrong, Trunks?" Pan asked with fear creeping into her voice. What if he's a psycho?  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong Ms. I am a Legend and I am gonna kill my boyfriend. You betrayed me, you wretch. I am a Dragoon, your mortal enemy, I was sent to kill you and with my new knowledge I will kill you with pleasure. I might have spared you, but you didn't tell me." Trunks said in a breath.  
  
Pan first burned through the steel clasps with a laser/lipstick she always carried. She stared at Trunks for a long time till he began talking again.  
  
"Now I will kill you slowly and Painfully, Pan Son. Enjoy your last moments. I thought I loved you, but it was an illusion set up by you. Listen to me, this I say now to your face, I HATE YOU!!!" Trunks said with great anger in his voice.  
  
Pan's face showed so much hurt that Trunk almost faltered. She broke out in tears and then she saw Bra and Goten standing at the door staring at them. She knew Goten had known all along. She gestured to Bra and opened the door. Bra walked out and gave death glares to Trunks. Before she left she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Trunks, I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted to run away with you, but I guess you are not the one. I loved you Trunks." Pan yelled as she ran down the hall and disappeared with Bra trailing behind her.  
  
Trunks gasped and just stared for a few moments. She may have just left him forever. Goten gave him an angry glare and stalked off trying to follow Bra. Trunks watched him go. Maybe Goten was gone forever too. HE just didn't know.  
  
Goten's parting remark was, "I guess revenge wasn't so sweet for you, huh trunks?"  
  
~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~********** *~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Well what do you think is going to happen now? IS Pan really going away forever? IS Bra too? What about Goten? Will Trunks just be left alone to live out the rest of his life like that? Well to find out you are going to have to wait for me to finish. MUHAHAHA!! Oh, and hoped you enjoyed it. 


	6. We meet again, Jerk

Chapter 5: We Meet Again, Jerk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~ ~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Ok. Sorry it took so long, but it's my last week of school and I have been busy. I hope you enjoy this. From now on in every chap I am going to write down everybody's reviews from the beginning. In addition, continue to do the Advertisements. I started this May 22, 2002. Ok this is placed 2 years later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~*** *************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Two years later… (This is what happened)  
  
During those painful years filled with memories of Trunks and their days together, but she soon hardened her heart. Goten had not caught up, so Bra never saw him and she too hardened hers. They had already had their bags ready so they left with the utmost speed and went back to the HQ. Pan now only saw Trunks in her dreams, which were often filled with nightmares. Bra had similar dreams.  
  
Bra and Pan were so hurt that they became so impassionate about anything except their art. They were called unfeminine girls by all of their fellow agents. The leaders were astounded and proud of their great work. They were hardcore literally. They never spoke the names Trunks and Goten again.  
  
Goten had followed Pan and Bra as far as he could, but for some reason they seemed to have disappeared right before his eyes. HE was behind a tree, he saw Pan and Bra putting on jetpacks, and then suddenly they were gone without a single trace left. Goten walked back to the hotel room with a great sadness that entombed his usually care free heart. HE packed his bags and then went back to the Dragoons HQ.  
  
The whole time he did not glance or say a word to Trunks. From then on they only spoke to each other when it was required and their tones were cold and strangely polite. They were no longer the best friends they had been all those years. Goten didn't harden his heart. HE cherished his memory of Bra and kept her photo under his pillow. Goten promised himself that he would find her again someday and then they could run away together. HE knew it was a foolish wish, but it gave him hope.  
  
Goten started going on more missions to earn the favor of the leaders. HE needed connections with in the company so he could easily escape forever if he met Bra again. HE also hoped in his sad heart that on his mission he might see Bra, but it didn't happen for two years. HE began to lose hope.  
  
Trunks barely even saw Goten leave. HE was being taken over by two emotions, one that was hatred and the other happiness that she did love him. Eventually the hatred won because he was still hurt by both his girlfriend and his best friend. HE packed up and went back to the HQ.  
  
When he arrived he began working his hardest to become their best agent. Trunks quickly moved up along the chain of command until he became even with a guy named Max Sourotiart. HE was a newbie, but somehow he had moved up quickly. Max was nice and quickly made friends with Trunks. Trunks enjoyed his company very much. They both became great agents during those two years. Trunks almost completely forgot about Pan, but there was still a glimmer of her buried deep within his torn heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~  
  
Now to the present time. Just so you know these are the ages: Trunks-26 Pan: 25 Bra-25 Goten-26 Max-27 ( I am doing what Pan and bra are doing first)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~********* ***~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and checked the time. IT was about eight thirty now. She dressed and ran downstairs to the mess hall. She met Bra along the way and they continued down the hall talking in low voices  
  
"Have you heard what our next mission is?" said Bra in an earnest tone.  
  
"Nope, but rumor is that the Chief is gonna call us down today and give us a rather interesting mission." Pan replied while trying to avoid an annoying agent who talked so much.  
  
"I heard that too. That is why I dressed like this. " Bra said indicating her clothes. They were her finest.  
  
"Oh. I was wondering why you were dressed so nice. I dressed in my finest clothes too." Pan replied as she punched in the code for the mess hall and let the machine scan her fingerprints.  
  
Bra nodded as they abruptly stopped their conversation as her archrival appeared. She threw an evil glare at the girl and then punched in her code. The computer scanned her eyes instead of her fingers. Everyone's code was different and all of them scanned a certain part of your body. IT was an interesting procedure. The process was used in all the other rooms except for the offices of the commanders which two belonged to Pan and Bra.  
  
They lined up and got some breakfast. Most people would think the food was horrible, but they were rich and they could afford a lot of things. The breakfast was delicious as usual. They had some of the best food in the whole nation, but fortunately most people didn't know that. They finished eat heir food as quickly as possible. They handed their plates to a maid and exited the room.  
  
Pan and Bra rushed through the halls giving polite replies to some of the older and younger agents while making their way to the SPY REPAIR rooms. They had sent some of their devices and special clothing there to be repaired. On their last mission the lasers in the man's mansion had ruined some of their gadgets. If the rumors were true, then they would need them to be ready for a hair-raising mission. Pan and Bra reached the rooms and knocked on the door.  
  
Someone yelled," Punch in your codes, you bakas"  
  
Pan smirked immediately recognizing the veteran agent, Jimmy. HE was an old crank on the outside, but on the inside he was a big softie. He had been Pan's friend since she was a little kid before her parents died. HE took her in and taught her everything he knew. Bra had met him when she was young too when her parents died. That's where Pan and Bra had met. Pan looked at Bra for a second and then she noticed something and remembered someone she hadn't thought about in years.  
  
Bra had said she had no family left, but Pan started to doubt that.  
  
She remembered the resemblance between Bra and Trunks. What if? Nah….  
  
  
  
They both punched in their codes and then entered. Jimmy brightened when he saw the two girls. HE smiled and handed them their spy gear. They thanked him silently and left him with a pat on the back. HE again smiled and started back to his work with a pleasant look on his face. They left with smiles on their faces too. Jimmy always made them feel better.  
  
Pan said", Lets go to the hi tech clothing room. I heard that they got a new suit that doesn't sound off alarms and can go through lasers without a scratch."  
  
Bra replied in an awed voice", that is awesome! Let's go!"  
  
"Okay." Pan rushed off and went into an elevator.  
  
They went to the fifth floor. They were currently on the first floor. Pan walked out into the hallway with Bra following her. They went through a series of corridors and doors labeled "Go back unless you know." The front for the agents was they were a successful company that sometimes gave tours. The tourists were afraid of these signs so they never went near those halls. Those words were in code and the meaning was if you're re an agent you are authorized.  
  
Finally Bra found a room where most of the stuff was invented. She pushed the door open and met one of the inventors. Pan did a little bargaining and then the man furnished them with some new streamline suits. They could change color and along with many other things. Bra had to bite her lip to stop from squealing with delight.  
  
"Let's go to our room and put these on with our equipment." Bra suggested after one of the inventors closed the door.  
  
Pan nodded and then she handed Bra a blue watch. Pan put her red watch on. The watch was labeled in small print on the backside of the watch, INSTANT TRANSPORTATION. It could only be used two times a day. The invents were still working on the bugs. Bra gasped as she looked at the watch.  
  
"Pan, how did you possible get one of these?" Bra asked with great curiosity showing on her face.  
  
"It was easy. I called one of the commanders that are under us and they had an order of watches coming. Since they are afraid of us they sent some watches. Its good to have power." Pan replied with a smirk.  
  
"Cool. Lets test them out. Meet in the Training Room 204, okay?" Bra said as she poised her hand to press the button.  
  
Pan nodded and disappeared into thin air. Bra vanished a few moments later. They both changed into their outfits as quickly as possible and started attaching gear. Bra had a belt full of tools and underneath her shoes were emergency weapons. A few laser pointers were hidden under her sleeves. Her sapphire blue hair tie was a really a hook and rope. Pan too had a belt with gear. She had different items though. Every agent had his or her own particular likes in weaponry. She slid a few razor sharp knifes down her sleek black boots. She hooked two net slingers to her watch. She clipped her hair with two hairpins that were really grenades.  
  
Pan opened her door and then went down the hallway to the room. Other spies stared at her with envy. Some even shot evil glares at her out of the corner of her eye. She just smiled and continued walking and finally came to Room 204 and waited for Bra to come. Bra had left a few seconds after her and too had got glances of hatred and enjoyed it immensely.  
  
When Pan saw Bra she went into the room and left the door open for her. Bra trained hard and Pan did too. Then suddenly both of the pagers rang. Pan read the message and signaled Bra. Bra stopped and looked at her waiting for an answer,  
  
"Chief, called us. We got the mission we want.' Pan said happily.  
  
Bra replied", Yay! If the rumors are true, this could get us to the very top."  
  
"Yes, I know. Let's go." Pan said and walked out.  
  
They arrived at the Chief's office a few minutes later. Bra knocked on the door. She heard a faint come in from inside. They went through and sat on the cushioned chairs with Smiles on their faces. The Chief's chair slowly revolved until she was facing them. She handed them both a stack of papers and dismissed them  
  
Pan nodded to her and they both left. No one spoke in meetings anymore because someone could be bugged. They gave you papers, which you had to go to your office to study. The offices had the best security. Pan led the way to her off ice and opened the door.  
  
Bra sat down on a chair and began looking over the official procedure. Pan waited patiently and then turned on her laptop. Bra indicated that this would take a while, so Pan went and got them some special equipment. When Pan returned she saw Bra standing up with a look of pure eagerness on her face.  
  
"Pan, this will be an interesting mission. We have to steal something from a European base. It is a potion for invisibility." Bra told her.  
  
"Any competitors that know about this?" Pan asked indifferently.  
  
Bra replied in her normal tone", One. Our top one. The dragoons." She handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
Pan drank the coffee and then crushed the glass and said, " Damn it. I hate them. If I see Him I swear I will kill Him with my bare hands."  
  
Bra was taken back by her fierce tone. She hastily replied," I don't think I would kill Goten because I think I saw him behind us those two years ago".  
  
Pan said with a trace of anger still in her voice", Well, you had a nice guy. Let's go now. Where do we go?"  
  
Bra answered in a monotone tone," Paris, France".  
  
Pan said,"ok. Let's go."  
  
Pan vanished and Bra left with the pack in her arms. They arrived in Paris at nighttime. Pan got a hotel and a very nice one at that. Pan spoke fluent French. They took the night off and went to bed.  
  
Trunks and Goten  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up with a start since he got a page. Goten was being awakened by his pager too. They both checked them and collected their equipment. They both filed to the Boss's office.  
  
When they met at the Boss's door. The gave polite hellos and entered the office. Boss quickly told them the plan. Trunks was outraged. HE almost cursed. Goten did the same, but the Boss dismissed them.  
  
Goten began to start his instant transmission watch And Trunks did the same. They went to Paris and got their hotel that just happened to be the same as Pan and Bra's. It was a rainy night so the men went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~ ~~~**********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~****** **~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Trunks woke up with a start. He had a nightmare of him being chopped down by another agent and he was totally help less to do anything It scared him, but he tried to put it to the back of his mind. A look of disgust passed over Trunks' handsome face when he saw Goten snoring and the mess that surrounded him.  
  
HE walked over and shook Goten hard. Goten woke up and growled in frustration. HE pushed Trunks off and went to the bathroom to dress. Trunks became furious and started knocking on the door. Goten took his time and finally came out ten minutes later with a satisfied smirk on his face. He left the room to get breakfast.  
  
"Jerk." Trunks muttered under his breath, but Goten didn't hear.  
  
Trunks changed then went down stairs to grab some grub for himself. He was further angered when Goten had grabbed all his favorite food from the buffet table. He growled and cursed Goten under his breath. Goten was eating ravenously and quickly finished and sauntered past Trunks with a mischievous smile on his cute face.  
  
"I guess there's no food left. That's too bad. I'll see you in the room so we can plan." Goten said as he walked into an elevator.  
  
Trunks crushed a cup in his hands. He was furious at Goten's arrogant attitude. HE pulled out a small tablet that was a lush green. IT was a full breakfast in one tablet. HE popped it into his mouth and chewed vigorously. HE walked into another elevator and went upstairs to the room. HE walked into the door to find Goten concentrating on stacks of paper which had notes and diagrams written all over them.  
  
Earlier that morning Pan and Bra had both woken up and changed. They went downstairs and had a cheerful breakfast. Now Trunks entered his and Goten's room they were busy planning their strategy to enter.  
  
"I think we should wear the Xsuits under our normal clothes and then at about 10:00 p.m. we can leave and get out of these clothes. We'll get into the building by using the laser hairclips in your pack. We'll sneak in, you can fight the guards, and I'll grab the potion. In case of enemy agents we'll put the potion in a capsule and then kill them. We must get out by dawn and leave a fake potion behind. Okay?" Pan said as she started scribbling down diagrams and notations for their break in.  
  
" I like it except for one thing. The lasers from the hair clips might set off something. I say we use a blade with a razor edge and catch the glass. I'll use gum so we won't set off the alarms." Bra replied  
  
"Okay. I think that is a good idea. We got it all planned now. Let's just go sightseeing." Pan said with a smile on her face as she jotted down the last and final plan.  
  
They went out the door together. Pan and Bra had already equipped everything while they planned. For the rest of the day they just had some fun.  
  
Trunks' and Goten's planning session was practically the complete opposite of that.  
  
"Mr. Hot-Shot we are going with my plan got that?" Goten said smugly.  
  
"No way! We are not doing one of you hare-brained schemes. They are all idiotic." Trunks retorted,  
  
"Fine. We'll tell both of our ideas and work out a master plan." Goten said graciously.  
  
"I have a better idea. I am in charge of everything. You do as I say." Tr5unks said stubbornly.  
  
"I refuse to submit my service to a foolish, heartless boy. Either my way or we go back in disgrace like we did two years ago." Goten said with a trace  
  
Of finality in his manner.  
  
"Well the, I decline to go back in shame again. Let me hear your idea and we'll judge who's the better." Trunks suggested. HE was trying to settle.  
  
"That works for me." Goten replied with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"I'll go first." Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded and sat on the bed to listen to Trunks' plan.  
  
"We can transport in there with our watches. We saw the place ion a video. We'll put a silent bomb on the laser activator and that we'll destroy it. With that done, I'll take out the sentries and you grab the potion. If we have any enemies we'll take them out permanently. We go back. It's simple and fool proof." Trunks said as if he had been thinking of the plan all his life.  
  
"I have one objection. What if we land on a laser?" Goten asked.  
  
"Simple. We use our Saiyan powers and fly." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh. I haven't used them in so long. I almost forgot." Goten said with a little of his normal manner once again showing.  
  
"Okay then. I say we prepare and then leave at 10:30 p.m." Trunks said with a touch of arrogance in his tone.  
  
Goten nodded and started to get him suited up. Trunks did the same. At least they were in a peaceful area now.  
  
~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~ ~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Later that night at 10:00 p.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~ ~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~******  
  
Bra signaled Bra and then they were shadows flickering in the night. A few minutes later Trunks and Goten left their rooms too. They had decided to leave a little earlier. Pan cut a circle just big enough for two people to fit through in a steel wall. They crawled in and she replaced it with some steel from a capsule. They transported them selves to the invisibility potion. Bra ran off to take out the guards and met no one.  
  
Pan was about to grab the potion when two figures appeared out of nowhere. They were in the shadows so she couldn't see their faces, but she heard one of them gasp with surprise. She went into a guard stance the moment Bra came in. Bra automatically went into a stance too. A figure stepped into the light and ran forward into Bra's arms. Bra squealed with delight and then ran into his arms. They hugged and then looked at Pan's reaction when Trunks stepped into the light.  
  
"Hello, wretch. I am surprised you are still alive." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, we meet again, jerk." Pan retorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~ ~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Well, what do you think we'll happen now? Goten and bra is together, but what about Pan and trunks? Are they going to kill each other? Well you'll have to wait. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Here are the reviewers for the last chap:  
  
Eschicky: OH OH OH pleases hurry!!! I'm just dying from suspense here!!! Please hurry!!!  
  
Dark Rose: U suck, trying to kill me with suspense and a good 'ol girls-kick-ass fight as a possibly. Keep that in mind when u continues.... soon.... ^_^'  
  
| | |  
  
Blue-angel1204: gud story!! Gud story!!! Gud chappy!! Gud chappy!!! Please continue! Please! You are leaving me with the ever-so-lovable cliffhanger again! I mean, why does every good story just have to have that?!  
  
Bra Briefs: Please continue soon. I love this story. *Please don't leave him Pan. * G2G. TTYL. **^_^** Bra Briefs **^_^**  
  
RiceChocolate25: you finally updated a new chapter!!!  
  
Advertisements:  
  
Just you all know Dragon of Pain is updated. Check it out!  
  
Wish  
  
Steal after my heart, would you?  
  
Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions  
  
CHECK THEM OUT.  
  
POLL  
  
SHOULD MY STORIES BE LONGER? 


End file.
